


Sand.

by izooleo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izooleo/pseuds/izooleo
Summary: Izumi hates thinking about the past.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Sand.

**Author's Note:**

> !!! we do be vibing with izuleo!! I decided to try something a little different and I think it seems good!!  
> you can catch me on tumblr, @izooleo!!

Izumi doesn’t like to think about the past.

He hates looking back on things, because whenever he does, a cold feeling makes its way through his entire body, and it’s unpleasant.

A ghostly warmth leaves his side, one that isn’t fully there, but that he carries through his life. It’s on his mp3 player, on the hairpins he wore, or his Knights’ bracelets. But as soon as he draws his eyes to the past, to those experiences he wishes he could forget, the warmth is fully gone.

The warmth has a name and a shape and a voice, too. It’s named Leo, and it's short and has orange hair and the most annoying high pitched voice Izumi has ever heard.

And a talent for writing, too.

He’s a songwriter. His idea of time was like playing with sand at the beach, picking a small amount on one’s hands watching it fall. And it falls from his hands, uncontrollably, rebellious, until there’s nothing left. That is time. It’s weird and uncontrollable and—  _ ah! Sena! I’m losing my precious time explaining this to you! I don’t go around giving my time away, you know!? I’m the Naked King after all!,  _ Leo had said, cutting off that conversation and returning to his comfortable position on the ground as he continued to work on one of his pieces.

Izumi would sigh as he took off his shoes, letting his feet rest on the familiar cold sand from the beach. He walked close to the seashore, like Leo would make him do all the time. He’d run, getting his uniform wet and ruined because he would insist on playing by the sea. He said the sound of the waves made him feel inspired, and the touch of Sena’s hands against his made ideas flow all over his head.

But there was no Leo. He was gone and Izumi was cold and alone. 

He didn’t understand the appeal of the beach. The sound was loud and annoying,  _ like Leo’s voice,  _ the texture of the sound was troublesome,  _ like dealing with that idiot,  _ and the wind was hitting him across the face,

and he did not want to compare that to Leo. Because if he did, it would not feel pretty. It would make him feel twice as empty. And he didn’t want to.

He let his body fall on the sand. He’d have to clean up his uniform afterwards, but he didn’t care.

He slipped his mp3 player out his pockets, putting on his earphones and shuffling the songs on it.

Leo started singing as usual, greeting him with  _ a brand new, custom serenade for Sena! _ , and the tears started filling his blue eyes. But he closed his eyes, letting his body rest, as it was hanging heavy from all those memories. 

_ “A little Sena Izumi, am I right?”  _

He didn’t have to ask himself which song it was, but he did. The words left his lips as his King’s prerecorded voice transported him to an entirely different universe. Well, he  _ did  _ claim to have been abducted by aliens, so it wasn’t a surprise that his music would be able to break barriers as big as the ones within planets, because Leo’s sound was unlike anything that Sena, or anyone, have ever heard.

But the song ended as soon as it started playing. Leo’s voice was cut off all of a sudden, and that left Sena hanging, with tears in his eyes and his body sinking deep into the sand, not wanting to get out of the ground. The next song that started playing was a masterpiece. It was old, it was perfect, it was full of life and feelings that would go past his mp3 player and go all the way to the world. Everyone knew this song, even if they didn’t know its history.

Sena unplugged his earphones angrily, pausing the song and pushing his music player all the way to the bottom of his pockets. 

He downloaded that song out of spite. Or, well, to annoy Leo, mostly. He wanted to trick him into telling him that he discovered a brand new song for him to listen to, and then show him that and laugh at his annoyed reaction, watching him go on an angry rant about his hatred towards this musician. He did it right before their last show together. The one they did alongside those two halves of Fine. The day before Leo started to skip classes.

He covered his eyes with his arms, and a cheek ran through his cheeks.

_ “Fuck Mozart.” _

He could hear Leo’s laugh in his head. He could see him nodding in agreement in the darkness of his sight.

_ “Can you hear me, Ousama? I said I hated him. I despise him. His music is terrible, it’s the worst thing that has ever existed in the history of music! There! I did it, I said it!” _

_. _

_ “Can you come back now…?” _


End file.
